Terry McDermott
Terry McDermott was a contestant on Season 1 of XVoice. He was a part of Team James, but was stolen onto Team Jay during the Battle Rounds. Terry was eliminated in the Live Playoffs. Background Terry McDermott became a singer in the Aberdeen-based Driveblind that was founded as a collaboration and two-piece singer-songwriter partnership between McDermott on vocals and Nick Tyler on lead guitar. After recording a number of songs together released on cassette, more members joined in, namely Cameron Taylor (rhythm guitar), Jack Morrice (bass guitar), Dave Nicholson (keyboards) and Dave McKay (drums). After quickly establishing themselves in the local Aberdeen music scene, they travelled for shows in New York and Los Angeles in spring 2003, eventually basing themselves in the latter that summer, after being signed to A&M Records. President of A&M Ron Fair became the head Of Geffen Records soon after, taking Driveblind with him to the label. Driveblind released a debut self-titled album Driveblind on 24 October 2006, via Geffen Records. The band toured extensively throughout the US supporting and performing with acts such as Taylor Hawkins of the Foo Fighters, Candlebox, Whitestarr, Nikka Costa, Matisyahu, The Bravery, Hot Hot Heat, The Charlatans UK and English band The Thieves. This was followed by an EP, entitled The Future You Were Promised with all new materials in 2008. After things fell through, McDermott left Los Angeles for New Orleans where he settled with his wife and son. In 2009, he formed yet another rock and alternative pop band called Lotus Crush with Candlebox members Peter Klett and Scott Mercado (who met McDermott when Driveblind supported Candlebox in 2006) MIGGS member John Luzzi, and Second Coming bassist, Johnny Bacolas. Based in Seattle, Lotus Crush released its debut album Half Light Morning released on Fontana on March 3, 2011, appearing at the SXSW music festival in Austin, Texas the following month. He has also been part of a formation called Northsouth with Afghan Whigs guitarist Dave Rosser. McDermott takes part in vocals, guitar and production. Since McDermott's 2nd-place finish on The Voice, he has released his single 'Pictures' which peaked at number one on the ITunes rock charts. His fan base is continually growing stronger, dubbing themselves the "McHobbits." McDermott performs with his band, Terry McDermott and The Bonfires. The line up (entirely New Orleans based) include Americans David Rosser (Afghan Whigs, Twilight Singers, Gutter Twins, Northsouth), Eric Bolivar (Anders Osbourne, Eric Burden & The Animals) and British bass player Alex Smith (World Leader Pretend, Rotary Down). The Bonfires completed a summer UK tour, releasing "Palmetto Heights" on Scottish independent label Fat Hippy Records, before returning for headline shows in Scotland in December. The winter of 2013 also saw McDermott perform the American national anthem for both the New Orleans Pelicans NBA team and the NFL's New Orleans Saints, singing before the Saints v Carolina Panthers game to a full house. McDermott was also a guest of his favorite Scottish football team Aberdeen FC in December, making an appearance on the pitch prior to the sides game against Ross County. December 2013 included a live performance in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam on The Voice Vietnam, appearing as a special guest. McDermott reunited with Lotus Crush in the summer of 2014, signing with Cavigold Records, a Seattle independent record label. Lotus Crush's sophomore record "Rabbit Hole" recorded at Robert Lang Studios in Seattle and a follow up to 2011's "Half Light Morning" is scheduled for a March 2015 release. The music video for the album's first single "Hearts And Minds" features actor C. Thomas Howell (Red Dawn, Soul Man, The Outsiders, E.T, The Hitcher) as the narratives villain. Hearts And Minds is expected to be released in January 2015. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terry_McDermott_(singer) Blind Audition For Terry McDermott's audition in Episode 101, he sang The Who's "Baba O'Riley". JayDK and James both turned their chairs. Terry chose to be on Team James. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 107, Terry McDermott was paired against Mat Kearney. He sang Kansas' "Carry on Wayward Son". James chose Mat as the winner. Jay decided to steal Terry, sending him to Team Jay. Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 111, Terry McDermott was paired against Josh Kaufman. He sang Paul McCartney's "Maybe I'm Amazed". Jay chose Terry as the winner, sending him to the Live Playoffs. Live Playoffs For the Live Playoffs in Episode 112, Terry McDermott sang his song, "Pictures". JayDK gave him a standing ovation. Terry's performance was not strong enough for Jay to send him to the Top 12 eliminating him from the competition along with Sam Smith and Three Days Grace, instead of Billy Gilman, Jack Savoretti, and Lauren Duski. Trivia *Just like in his real season of The Voice, Terry was the very first act to audition for XVoice. Category:Artists Category:Accepted Artists Category:Male Artists Category:Season 1 Artists Category:Season 1 Accepted Artists Category:Season 1 Male Artists Category:Team James Category:Team James (S1) Category:The Voice Contestants Category:Stolen Artists Category:Season 1 Stolen Artists Category:Team Jay Category:Team Jay (S1) Category:Top 32 Category:Season 1 Top 32 Category:Scottish Artists Category:Live Playoffs Category:Live Playoffs (S1)